¡Hmp!, the Uchiha's music
by Yani y Nicole Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke la cacatua en epoca de apareamiento/ Itachi la comadreja/ Naruto el que apuesta/ TenTen besadora/ Neji celoso?/ Deidara comprueba sus teorias/ y a todo eso sumenle a la loca familia Uchiha...  Parodias
1. Y todo por culpa del dobe

**Holas!, bueno aquí nuestro primer fic!, son unos cortos capítulos que no siguen una secuencia en si pero que tienen que ver con ello.**

**Para aclarar, son parodias, están echas para reír, no para ofender a nadie...**

**Aclaraciones: Nicole, mencionada en este capitulo es hermana menor de Sasuke 1 año menor, hay mucho OoC en las parodias, algunos personajes inventados, parejas Yaoi (o mención de ellas), y no se que mas , espero que se rían un rato :D con nuestras locuras...**

****Disclaimer: _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo tenemos en nuestra propiedad la trama y los nuevos personajes..._****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I:<br>Y todo por el dobe¬¬ **

* * *

><p>En un día tranquilo en Konoha, (en el barrio Uchiha específicamente) donde los pajaritos eran descuartizados por los mismos integrantes del clan, se escuchaba la música favorita de todos los Uchihas en la radio...<p>

-¡Hmp!, hump, hmp, hmp, hmp, huuuump!(traducción: etto... ni idea )...-todos los uchihas, que por cierto deberían aprender a escuchar a Pink, lady gaga, Acdc, Kiss, o alguna otra banda, ''rapeaba'' al ritmo de esa ''canción'''...

-Teme-alzó una ceja el rubio tapándose los oídos mientras que su ''teme'' amigo movía la cabeza al ritmo de la ''música'', al igual que toda su familia.

-¿Si, dobe?-pregunto Sasuke...con una sonrisa.

-WTF-la pregunta mas inteligente que había dicho en toda su corta vida salio de su boca en ese momento-¿Por que los Uchiha's solo escuchan ese tipo de... cosa...? ya que eso no se puede clasificar ni como música¬¬-el rubio se cruzo de brazos.

Antes de que la Cacatúa... quiero decir Sasuke hablara salió una de sus hermanas y contesto:

-No lo se, y no nos juzgues a todos... por que ese ¡Hmp! es un asco!, es mejor el rock o pop o hasta el reggaeton de Puerto rico!*****, pero eso es un ¡Asco!, no se como la compañía ''Madaraestobi" puede permitir eso!-soltó uno de sus mas largos discursos/quejas, la hermana menor de Sasuke, Nicole.

-Hmp-contesto simplemente Sasuke

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Hmp! (traducción: Baka!)-dijo ella con chispas en los ojos.

-Hmp(traducción: ...Hmp)-se encojio de hombros la cabeza de cacatua en sus días de apareamiento.

-Hmp! (traducción: Contestame cuando te hablo pedazo de $%#&&^^%$#!)-ya lo tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Etto... yo me voy, adiop!- se largo el rubio, moviendose primero lentamente y luego salió corriendo de allí para ir a entrenar (cof cof comer ramen cof cof) con alguno de sus amigos, el cual ultimamente era Chouji.

-Hmp (traducción: valla, la gatita saca sus garritas pintadas de negro... ¿o eso es hongo?)-con una media sonrisa.

-¡HMMMMPPPPPP!(traducción: ¡IMBECIL *&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^&*)-ahorcandolo y a punto de hacerle la gran bola de fuego en la cara de una vez a ver si hací al fin se quitaba al bastardo que tenia de hermano...al cual le tenia un sentimiento oculto, pero eso es otra historia...La cual da mucho trabajo contarla...

-hmp(traducción: pero sabes que haci me amas)-dice arrogante sacándole las manos de su, como el le llamaba, ''precioso, bello, divino, maldito, y deseable cuello''.

-hmp¬/¬-(pudrete maldito)-toda colorada-hmp(para mi eres como un 0 multiplicado por 0 y además estas a la izquierda)**(N/A:creo que se entendio el concepto de que para ella el no es nada xD)**-con una sonrisa arrogante en su ''angelical'' cara (cof cof lo cual no es cof cof) mientras se sentaba al estilo buda, lo único que sin la barriga por fuera, en primera, no tiene ^^U...Es una flaca bulimica, neee, es mentira, es de buen cuerpo y los hombres le dicen que tiene muy buen trasero.

-hmp(no me importa)-eso no era verdad, ya que al chico con eso el ego se le había bajado... ¡1%! lo cual es un milagro...ya que a el se le baja y se sube con la rapidez de un rayo...y casi no se siente la diferencia...¡Y no piensen mal! ¡Que es ego pervertidos!-hmp (tengo muchas fans que me dicen y ^Hacen^ lo contrario)-otra sonrisa, esta pervertida, con mezcla de arrogancia.

-¡HMP, HMP, HMP ,HMP, HMP! (!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*)-mientras en cada insulto le daba un puñetazo en su feo...digo *bello* rostro, y también lo molia a patadas.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo tranquilamente Itachi comiéndose un dango, mientras su hermano pedía clemencia y miles de ayudas a cualquiera que pasara por su casa, y Nicole le daba mas patadas en el estomago, boca, (ya le había volado 4 dientes)-Oh veo que es su pelea matutina, ¡los dejo tortolitos!-sonrió como Sai y se fue para su cuarto, caminando con tranquilidad.

Antes de darle otro puñetazo letal a Sasuke, no me pregunten como, solo es cosa de los animes, ambos se miraron, Sasuke se recupero, Nicole achico los ojos y ambos al unisono gritaron...

-¡ITACHI VAS A MORIR!

* * *

><p><strong>*Reggaeton de Puerto rico<strong>: un tipo de música ritmo bueno, lo malo (y bueno para algunas personas) es que la mayoría de el tiempo las canciones hablan de Sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wii! si leistes hasta aquí es por 2 razones:<strong>

**1) querías ver que decían las locas -intento de-** **escritoras para darnos muchos tomatasos**

**Ó**

**2)Sacaste por lo menos una sonrisa y vas a undir el botoncito de allí abajo y dejarnos una hermoso RR!**

**:D por cierto... ¡Viva mi hermosa islita de Puerto Rico! somos de ahí :D, por eso mencionamos el Reggaeton ^^, bueno no las molestamos mas, sayito!**

(PD:ya tenemos el capitulo 2 echo ^^)


	2. Hospital

**¡Wii! gracias por tu comentario _Sukime-chan_:) esperemos que te siga gustando :3 ^^**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo tenemos en nuestra propiedad la trama y los nuevos personajes..._**

**Alcaraciones: OoC... eso es todo... creo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II:<strong>  
><strong>~Hospital~<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Mi hermoso cuerpo esta lleno de hematomas!-dijo el "genio" Uchiha Itachi mirándose en el espejo del cuarto con la bata del hospital abierta, y revisándose cada parte de lo que muchas ciegas le decían, ''escultural cuerpo''. - ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Esto es peor que si viera a cejotas Lee besándose con chonguitos TenTen y ver a Neji celoso y luego ahorcando a Naruto por ser eso una apuesta!...pensándolo bien eso seria divertido -con cara de retrasado mental y carcajeandose ante la imagen que se le vino a la mente y luego se volvió a mirar al espejo y comenzo a llorar-¡No!<p>

Al escuchar los lamentos del pobre idiota Uchiha y con un dolor de cabeza enorme entro la mano derecha de la Hokage, Shizune.

Que al ver al Itachi bostezo con aburrimiento y pensó:

''Otro Uchiha amoretoneado... ¿por que no traen a uno que este bueno de una vez?''

-Aver, ¿que le pasa?-pregunto sosteniendo la tabla de escribir en sus manos.

Itachi volteo a mirarla:

-¿Que no ve que mi cuerpazo a sido destrozado cruel y vil mente por mis diabolicos hermanos incestuosos*****?-poniendo sus manos en las caderas y achicando los ojos sobresaliendo el labio inferior.

A Shizune le salio una gran gota atrás de la cabeza y luego observo detenidamente el cuerpo del Uchiha y sacudió la cabeza.

-Niño deja de creerte que estas tan bueno, por que no es así, así que si quieres que tu cuerpo común y corriente mejore, será mejor que te acuestes de una vez- con la voz aburrida.

A Itachi se le abrió la boca

-¿¡Mi que! ¿Acaso esta ciega? ¿No ve a este Dios griego de aquí? -Señalándose a si mismo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que yo veo es a un niñito de mami, japones, ninja, de pelo largo y con las ojeras hasta casi tocarle la barbilla-sus ojos estaban como los de Kakashi.

Itachi apretó los puños

-Es herencia ciega de pacotilla!, mira ver si te compras unos espejuelos fondo de botella vieja amargada!-apretando los dientes, su ego estaba bajando, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Las venitas en la frente y manos de Shizune comenzaron a palpitar, demostrando lo irritada que estaba.

-Tu, imbécil niñito, ¿como ca...rambolas me haz llamado?-apretando fuerte la tabla de apuntes, ya se podía oír casi estilladose la pobre.

El joven enarco una ceja.

-Aparte de ciega , ¿sorda?, le dije: Vie-ja A-mar-ga-da, ¿entendió ahora vieja amargada?-con una sonrisa que mostraba todo su ego en ella.

-¡Pam! ¡Cataplum!-fueron los dos sonidos que se oyeron en el cuarto luego de que la pobre tabla de apuntes médicos quedara echa astillas en la cabeza del Uchiha...y este callera desmallado al suelo.

Shizune tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y las dos manos tapando su boca por la risilla.

-Tsunade-sama me esta pegando su mal humor- dice al aire y acuesta a Itachi en su cama y le mete analgésicos por intravenosa.-Bien, ahora dormirá como un demonio cazado por un ángel-refiriéndose a ella-en la cárcel celestial...

Suelta una tétrica risilla y luego se va...

* * *

><p><strong>*Incestuosos: <strong>cuando dos familiares tienen relaciones juntos

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el corto capi ^^<strong>

**Esperemos que por lo menos les aya sacado una sonrisa :D**

**¡Sayo! Ls queremos! :***

**¡RR!**


End file.
